


PSYCHO PASS: Repercussions of Evil

by phalarope (mniotilta)



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mniotilta/pseuds/phalarope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read it. </p><p>Contains vague spoilers for the first season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PSYCHO PASS: Repercussions of Evil

Shinya Kougami waited. The lights above him blinked and sparked out of the air. There were criminals in the base. He didn’t see them, but had expected them now for years. His warnings to Kasei were not listenend to and now it was too late. Far too late for now, anyway.  
Kougami was an inspector for fourteen years. When he was young he watched the PSB and he said to Ginoza “I want to be an inspector Gino.”  
Ginoza said “No! You will BE LATENT CRIMINAL”  
There was a time when he believed him. Then as he got oldered he stopped. But now in the base of the PSB he knew there were criminals.  
“This is Ginoza” the radio crackered. “You must fight the criminals!”  
So Kougami gotted his dominaror and blew up the wall.  
“HE GOING TO KILL US” said the criminals  
“I will shoot at him” said a criminal and he fired the rocket missiles. Kougami plasmaed at him and tried to blew him up. But then the ceiling fell and they were trapped and not able to kill.  
“No! I must stop the criminals” he shouted  
The radio said “No, Kougami. You are the criminal”  
And then Kougami was an enforcer.


End file.
